


Christmas and Comics (Spike/Xander) R

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike tries his hand at Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas and Comics (Spike/Xander) R

**Author:** [](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/profile)[**spike_1790**](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Spike tries his hand at Christmas shopping.  
 **Prompt/Prompter:[](http://hulettwyo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hulettwyo**](http://hulettwyo.livejournal.com/) ** asked for: "BTVS, Spike/Xander, as many of the Scoobies as you want to work in. Spike trying to find Xander the perfect Christmas present. Something geeky/nerdy where Spike is completely out of his element. Spike needs to be irritated and angry at what he has to do/go through/deal with to procure this item. He can be successful or not, but I'd love a bit of shmoop where Xander  
shows appreciation for his efforts."  
 **Ratings:** R (probably less than that, but oh well)  
 **Warnings:** bad language  
 **Word Count** : around 1000  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Joss is god.  
 **A/N** : I thought this posted yesterday, but I've just gone to post today's and this was sitting there as a draft, so... oops! :S Hope it's okay to  
post today...

On the day before the first day of Christmas... I still had no bloody idea what to get Harris. Everything I though of, his chums had already thought of first. So I did something I really didn't want to do. I braved the mall on Christmas Eve.

Let me tell you how it started. Once upon a time there was a bloke called Xander and a vampire called Spike. One day the Whelp- that's Xander- comes home, looking pissed as all living hell. Like the smart little vamp I am, I decided to get out of his way. I was trying to sidle round him when he grabs me by the back of my duster and pulls me close so we're nose to nose.

Next thing I know, we're snogging like there's no tomorrow, and for all I know, there won't be. When he breaks the kiss, I'm sure I'm about to be staked. Instead, he gives me a blinding smile and says he's been waiting weeks to do that. I don't say a word. I'm too busy trying to work out what the bloody hell just happened.

  


Anyway, skipping ahead a little bit, me and Xander are together. Now, I haven't had to deal with Christmas in a very long time. Of course, I used to buy Dru presents, but there wasn't a big fuss and tinsel and fat men dressed in Santa outfits.

  


This year, I want it to be special for Xander, what with it being our first Christmas together. I've done some research... well, I asked Dawn the  
sort of things I should get for the Scoobies. Yeah, I'm going to have to buy somehing for all of them just to hide the fact I'm buying my lover a  
gift. I know, once again I'm being kept a secret, but this time, I really don't mind, because it feels like a good kind of secret.

  


Anyway, Dawn said he likes sci-fi. That seemed at the time to be a good place to start. Oh, how wrong I was. I went to a bookshop of all places to have a look. Actually, I was buying a book for Rupert's present, but why waste an opportunity? It turns out there's a lot of different bits of  
sci-fi, as the kid working there pointed out. He looked like he knew what he was talking about- thick-rimmed glasses, t-shirt advertising that 'Nerds do it best, but geeks do it better', most likely never touched a girl in his life. He gave me a half hour long lecture about Star Wars versus Star Trek, and the merits of Babylon 5 and the entire list of every super hero that ever existed, and I was about ready to forget the  
migraine and just rip the kids tongue out.

  


When he finished his lecture, I mumbled a brief thanks- I'll deny it if questioned- and paid for Rupert's book. I would have stolen it, but that  
kid was starting to give me _the look._ You know the one- the one where you know that in a couple of minutes you're going to get asked to prom or to meet their family or they'll declare their undying love. He followed me all the way to the door and when I got in the car, he was watching through the window. 

  
I was no further on than I was before, so I decided to bite the metaphorical bullet and ask Red. After all, she's known him longest.She  
gave me a sceptical look as though she didn't believe my carefully constructed cover story. Eventually she suggested I go to the comic book store in the mall.  

So that's where I am. Or, more precisely, I’m hiding out in the 'reading room'. That's a laughable description. Its a cement closet with a  
fluorescent light in the ceiling, clearly used by generations of nerds as a place to wank off over their favourite cartoons. When I was alive,  
real reading rooms had walls stacked with shelves of leather-bound books, arm chairs with thick cushions and gentlemen smoking pipes. How  
times have changed. 

  


That kid from the book shop was in the comic book place and he spotted me. So I hid. The place was packed with people- mostly tired looking  
parents carrying their bodyweight in shopping and waiting for their kid to finish looking at the new Batman so they can go home. But I'm  
not one of them. I'm not a human. And I shouldn't be acting like one. So, yeah, hiding. 

I've called Xander to come collect me. Thank god for cell phones. I feel like I'm a lost child. This must be how Dru used to feel when she was relying on me to help her with everything. There's a knock on the door and Xander's scent floods my senses. I feel an overwhelming sense of relief and I open the door and hug him. 

“What were you doing here?” Xander asks me. I don't want to tell him so I mumble something. He doesn't give up though. “Tell me, Spike.” 

  


“I was trying to find you a bloody Christmas present!” I snap at him. Bugger all, I'm nearly crying. All of this has been so overwhelming. 

“You were trying to find me a present?” Xander sounds like I'm making no sense at all so I just nod and stare at the floor. Fascinating shade of  
chewed up and spat out chewing gum, it is. “You didn't need to do that. I'm happy just to spend the holidays with my Big Bad Spike.”

 

I laugh. We share a sweet little kiss right there in front of everyone in the store. The bookshop nerd squeaks, his eyes wide as saucers, staring at us snogging. Yeah, I feel really Big and Bad. Doesn't matter though, not when I've got a gorgeous bloke like Xander who wants me, and only me. Just wait until he finds out I blackmailed the money for presents from Angel. That might just make my Xanpet's Christmas a little bit merrier. 


End file.
